maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MikeyMouse10/Fan Episodes
You can post all of your fan episodes here. Mango/Happy Tree Bachelors ' Please Note: THIS IS NOT A REAL EPISODE' Episode Summary Mango: 'A lizard travels into a nearby kitchen ad names himself Mango, while Annoying Orange tries to kill him. '''Happy Tree Bachelors: '''It's down to the final five and Petunia needs to find her date before they all die. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Mango (Movie parody of ''Rango/Youtube parody of Annoying Orange.) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #SpongeBob and Patrick accidently burn Squidward's house. (Animated by M. Wartella) (Spoof on SpongeBob SquarePants) #Burger Wild (Parody of Burger King and Man vs. Wild) (Ad Parody Segment) #Apples fall off tree on Raphael's head (Animated by M. Wartella) (Spoof on TMNT) #Road Blocker (Ad Parody Segment) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals segment) #Bleach dance party (Cartoon) (Parody of Bleach) #Fox eats a rabbit (Stop-motion Cartoon) #The Scary World of Gumball! (Parody of The Amazing World of Gumball! and several horror movies) (Ad Parody segment) #Firestar gets tired of mice (Animated by M. Wartella) (Spoof on Warriors) #Happy Tree Bachelors (TV parody of The Bachelorette/YouTube parody of Happy Tree Friends) #Credits #5-Second Cartoon (from Bleach Dance Party) Inuyasha and Naruto start dancing, while Pikachu is practicing Thunderbolt. (5-second cartoon segment) Trivia * Voices * Rise of the Planet of the Smurfs/Neutronhouse Rock ''' Please Note: THIS IS NOT A REAL EPISODE Episode Summary Rise of the Planet of the Smurfs: 'Dr. Will Rodman befriends the Smurfs and adopts them, and then a Smurf rebellion on Earth gets led by a genetically-altered Clumsy Smurf. '''Neutronhouse Rock: '''As Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy get bored in school, they think of fictional characters to teach them facts. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Rise of the Planet of the Smurfs (Movie Parody of ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes and The Smurfs) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Grape juice box drinks kid's blood with straw. (Animated by M. Wartella) #Kardashian Mechanicals (TV Parody of Keeping Up With the Kardashians and Animal Mechanicals) (Ad Parodies Segment) #What, Me Worry? in Other Languages (Spoof on Alfred E. Neuman) #Rejected Ben 10 Aliens (Rejected.... Segment) (TV Parody of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Ne-Yo Gabba Gabba! (TV Parody of Yo Gabba Gabba!/Spoof on Ne-Yo) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Penguin in the Desert (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #The Life and Times of Bruce Lee (TV parody of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee/Spoof on Bruce Lee) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Man forgets left turn (Animated by M. Wartella) #Neutronhouse Rock (TV Parody of Jimmy Neutron and Schoolhouse Rock) #Credits #5-Second Cartoon (from Penguin in the Desert) The Kentucky Derby goes on, but people are riding polar bears. (5-second cartoon segment) Trivia * Voices * MAD Special: Hurricane Irene Warning: This is a Fake Special Episode Summary Segments #MAD News Reports That a Tornado Will Be Coming To the Land of The Smurfs. #MAD Special Opening Scene (Hurricane Edition) #Cliffordfield (The Best of Mad Segment from Episode 7) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Dorothy Fears Of a Tornado When It Was Going To Jersey Shore (Animation by M. Wartella) #Hurricane Positioning System (Ad Parody of A GPS) #Rejected Hurricanes (Rejected Segment) #Seattle: Los Angeles (The Best of Mad Segment from Episode 25) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Hurri-O (Ad Parody of Polly-O) #Bailey Plays In a Tornado (Animation by M. Wartella) #Super 80's (The Best of Mad Segment from Season 2 Episode 2) #2012 Dalmatians (The Best of Mad Segment from Episode 3) #Credits #5 Second Cartoon (From Rejected Hurricanes) Hurricane Jackson, Hurricane CJ, and Hurricane Ali. Trivia * Voices * MAD Special: Halloween Warning: This is a Fake Special Episode Summary Segments #Mad News reports that Scooby-Doo is actually a Monster #Opening Scene #AFV Is Vendetta (Movie Parody of V Is Vendetta/TV Parody of AFV) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Willy Wonka Sells Monster Candy Literally (Animation by M. Wartella) #Horror Modifier (Ad Parody) #Rejected Horror Movies (Rejected Segment) #Harry Movie (Movie Parodies of Harry Potter and Scary Movie) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Horror Rock And Roll (Ad Parody) #Michael Jackson's Thriller goes to the bottom of the Top 20 (Animation by M. Wartella) #Shreeeeeek (Movie Parodies of Shrek and Scream) #Credits #5-Second Cartoon (From Harry Movie) Harry Gets Scared Of Clowns. Trivia * Voices * Men In Black And Yellow/The Simpranos Warning: This is a Fake Episode Episode Summary Segments #MAD News announces that with a whole lot of seasons The Real Housewives have a New Season called The Real Housewives of Cartoon Network. #Opening Scene #Men In Black and Yellow (Movie Parody of Men In Black/Spoof on the Song Black and Yellow) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #T.U.F.F Agents Slack Off (TV Parody of T.U.F.F Puppy) (Animation by M. Wartella) #Daffy Taffy (Food Parody of Laffy Taffy/Spoof on Daffy Duck) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Rejected 3DS Games (Rejected Segment) #HawTHORne (TV Parody of Hawthorne/Spoof on THOR) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Magic Trix (Food Parody of Trix) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Shake It Up turns into Bake It Up (TV Parody of Shake It Up) (Animation by M. Wartella) #The Simpranos (TV Parodies of The Simpsons and The Sopranos) #Credits #5-Second Cartoon (From HawTHORne) THOR tries to save another life. Trivia * Voices * Shark Boy and Lavana/Team Oompa-Loompa Please Note: THIS IS NOT A REAL EPISODE Episode Summary Segments #MAD News #Opening Scene #Shark Boy and Lavana (Video Game Parody of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia/Movie Parody of Shark Boy and Lava Girl) #Animated Marginals #Webkinz on Strike (Plush Toy Parody of Webkinz) (M. Wartella Cartoon) #George of the Jungle Junction (TV Parody of George of the Jungle and Jungle Junction) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Don Martin Cartoon #Waterturd (Movie Parody of Waterworld) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy #Animated Marginals #Monkey joins Wipeout (Stop-motion Cartoon) (TV Parody of Wipeout) #Dude, What Wouldn't Happen (TV Parody of Dude, What Would Happen) (Ad Parodies Segment) #M. Wartella Cartoon #Team Oompa-Loompa (Movie Parody of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory/TV Parody of Team Umizoomi) #Credits #5-second Cartoon Trivia * Voices * The Fresh Beat em' up Band/The Marvelous Misadventures of Samurai Flapjack Please Note: THIS IS A FAKE EPISODE Episode Summary Segments #MAD News Reports That Angry Birds and T.U.F.F. Puppy and going to be combined to make T.U.F.F. Angry Birds. #Opening Scene #The Fresh Beat em' up Band (TV Parody of the Fresh Beat Band) #Animated Marginals #Animation by M. Wartella #4DS (Ad Parody of 3DS) #Rejected Pillow Pets (Rejected...... Segment) #Supah Ninjago (TV Parody of Supah Ninjas/Lego Parody of Ninjago) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals #Ben Franklin (TV Parody of Franklin/Spoof on Ben Franklin (Ad Parodies Segment) #Animation by M. Wartella #Animation by Don Martin #The Marvelous Misadventures of Samurai Flapjack (TV Parody of the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Samurai Jack) #Credits #5 Second Cartoon (From Spy vs. Spy) White Spy throws Black Spy off a cliff. Trivia * Voices * The Last Fartbender/Generator Rex In The City Warning: This is a Fake Episode Episode Summary Segments #Mad News announces that Nickelodeon is going to air a Lost Episode of SpongeBob SquarePants on Cartoon Network (Mad News Segment) #Opening Scene #The Last Fartbender (Movie Parody Of The Last Airbender/Spoof On Total Drama Island Winner Owen) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Susan and Mary's Dumbest Invention Yet: A Paddle Foot Ball (Animation by M. Wartella) #Survive This Not That (AD Parody Of Eat This Not That/TV Parody Of Survivor) #Rejected Nickelodeon Shows (Rejected Segment) #Popagrassi (TV Parody of Degrassi/Spoof on Lady Gaga) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginalss (Animated Marginals Segment) #Danimals Fusionfall (AD Parody of Danimals/Spoof on Cartoon Network's Fusionfall) #Finn and Jake Meet Bucket and Skinner (Animation by M. Wartella) #Generator Rex in the City (TV Parodies of Generator Rex and Sex in the City) #Credits #5 Second Cartoon (From Rejected Nickelodeon Shows) Puckett and Finner's Epic Fail Adventures, Panboy and Dum Dum, and Supah Heroes Trivia * Voices * The Last Mario Brother/Family Fright Night ''' Please Note: THIS IS NOT A REAL EPISODE Episode Summary The Last Mario Brother: 'Mario, a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber to a long line of Avatars, who must put his young adulthood ways aside and stop the Fire Nation from enslaving the Water, Earth and Air nations. '''Family Fright Night: '''A teenager suspects that his new neighbor is a vampire competing for cash and prizes on a game show based on Hasbro's family of board games. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #The Last Mario Brother (Movie Parody of ''The Last Airbender/Spoof on the Super Mario Bros.) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #M. Wartella Cartoon (Animated by M. Wartella) #The A-Team vs. Snifits (Movie Parody of The A-Team/Video Game Parody of Super Mario Bros. 2) (Cartoon) #Where's Lady Gaga? (Where's Lady Gaga? Segment) #Adventure Time with Fionna and a Cake (TV Parody of Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Don Martin Cartoon (Cartoon) (Don Martin Segment) #The Fresh Heat Band (TV Parody of The Fresh Beat Band) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Who Shouldn't be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Video Game Parody of Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Rejected... Segment) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Super Washer (TV Parody of Super Why!) (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD's Security Cam (MAD's Security Cam Segment) #Puppy Stampede! (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Family Fright Night (TV Parody of Family Game Night/Movie Parody of Fright Night) #Credits #5-second Cartoon (from Adventure Time with Fionna and a Cake) Fionna eats Cake on her birthday. (5-second cartoon segment) Trivia * Voices * Rataclueille/Dancing With the Cars ''' NOTE: This is a fan episode! Episode Summary Rataclueille: Remy is tired of Humans trying to kill him. So, he decides to play a game on Linguini. Dancing With the Cars: Mater enters him and Lightning McQueen in a dancing competition, though Lightning wants to get off of it. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces "Weird Al" Yankovic's retirement. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Rataclueille (Movie Parody of Ratatouille/TV Parody of Blue's Clues) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Kid Skateboards into Volcano (Animated by M. Wartella) #Looney iTunes (Parody of iTunes/Spoof on Looney Tunes) #Giraffe Hits Head on Branch (Cartoon) #Fat Albert Einstein (TV Parody of Fat Albert/Spoof on Albert Einstein) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Yabba Dabba Doodle Board (TV Parody of The Flintstones) #Iron Man Gets Stuck in Robots (Animated by M. Wartella) #Dancing With the Cars (Movie Parody of Cars/TV Parody of Dancing with the Stars) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Yabba Dabba Doodle Board) Kid and voice still arguing over what you can't draw on it. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Trivia * Voices * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle/Green Wolf ' NOTE: This is a fan episode!' Episode Summary The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle: Days after their TV show is cancelled, Rocky and CeCe are barely getting by on residual checks, so they ask Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose for help. Green Wolf: Scott McCaw is a high school student and social outcast who is bitten by a green werewolf while wandering in the woods. Segments #MAD News - School House Rock becomes School House Jocks #Opening Scene #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Movie Parody of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle/TV Parody of Shake It Up!) #Animated Marginal (Animated Marginals Segment) #Cupcake's best friend gets replaced with a cake. (Animated by M. Wartella) #Scooby-Poo (Ad TV Parody of Scooby-Doo/Spoof on Baby Wipes) #The Grossest Thing Ever! #Big Lime Rush (Ad Parody of Push Pop/Spoof on Big Time Rush) #What, me worry? (Don Martin Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy #Animated Marginal (Animated Marginals Segment) #Monkeys become meat-eaters. #Superjuice (Ad Parody of Superman, Spoof on Juicebox) #Woman gets a bathroom with carpet everywhere. (Animated by M. Wartella) #Green Wolf (TV Parody of Teen Wolf) #Credits #(5-second cartoon) From Superjuice, boy drinks Superjuice and has super powers. Trivia * Voices * Dolphin Fail/The X-Factor ' Note: This is a Fake Episode' Episode Summary Dolphin Fail: Sawyer Nelson befriends a bottlenose dolphin named Winter who loses her tail due to an epic fail in a crab trap in the Indian River in Fort Pierce, Florida. The X-Factor: The X-Men enter a singing competition pitting the team against each other. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Dolphin Fail (Movie Parody of Dolphin Tale) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Man eats fish sandwich but fish get angry with him. (Animated by M. Wartella) #Po Random! (Parody of So Random!/Spoof on Po the Panda) #Elephant allergic to peanuts. (Cartoon) #iCarly (Parody of iCarly/Spoof on iTunes) #Dancing in the Stars (Parody of Dancing with the Stars) #Spy vs. Spy - (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Homeless man wins 1,000,000,000 dollars. #Prank Bats (Parody of Prank Stars/Spoof on Batman) #Man slips on an Orange peel (Animated by M. Wartella) #The X-Factor (TV Parody of The X-Factor/''Spoof on the ''X-Men) #Credits #5-second cartoon (from Prank Bats) Batman pranks Mitchel Musso. Trivia * Voices * The Abe Lincoln Lawyer/E.T. Farm ' Note: This is a Fake Episode' Episode Summary The Abe Lincoln Lawyer: Abe Lincoln operates around Los Angeles County out of an Abe Lincoln Town Car. E.T. Farm: While returning home and his spaceship crash-lands on San Francisco, E.T. enrolls in a gifted program at Webster High School. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #The Abe Lincoln Lawyer (Movie Parody of The Lincoln Lawyer/Spoof on Abe Lincoln) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Abe Lincoln gets shot by Johnny Test. (Animated by M. Wartella) #Fish Nacks (Parody of Fish Hooks/Spoof on Nick Nacks) #Cat scares tiger (Cartoon) #Wizardry for kids (Spoof on Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place) #Lake It Up! (Parody of Shake It Up!) #Spy vs. Spy - (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Harry Potter wants to learn about the American Revolution. (Stop-motion cartoon) #Kick BUTTowski (Parody of Kick Buttowski) #Dodgeball and Kickball merge forming "KICKDODGE" (Animated by M. Wartella) #E.T. Farm (TV Parody of A.N.T. Farm/Movie Parody of E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) #Credits #5-second cartoon (from Lake It Up!) Flynn buys new speedos. Trivia * Voices * The Iron Man/Beetle Juice ' Note: This is a Fake Episode' Episode Summary The Iron Man: Hogarth discovers a giant iron man who fell from space. Beetle Juice: An ancient Egyptian priest accidentally gets resurrected bringing a powerful curse, and the efforts of an obnoxious, devious "bio-exorcist" to stop him. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #The Iron Man (Movie Parody of The Iron Giant and Iron Man) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Robot trains in Kung-Fu. (Animated by M. Wartella) #LEGO Waffles (Parody of LEGO, Spoof on Eggo Waffles) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Newspaper article is about man reading the newspaper. (Cartoon) #Victoria Justice League (TV Parody of Justice League, Spoof on Victoria Justice) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Potter's Wand (Book Parody of Harry Potter) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Man makes slam-dunk with a tennis ball. (Animated by M. Wartella) #Beetle Juice (Movie Parody of Beetle Juice and The Mummy) #Credits #5-second cartoon (from Victoria Justice League) Rex and Robbie are flying in the air. Trivia * Voices * Zhu Racer/TV Guide Week ' Note: This is a Fake Episode' Episode Summary Zhu Racer: Zhu is recruited on Racer Motors to ride a Mach 5 but finds out that Zhu's in a dream at the end. TV Guide Week: Dark Gary plays with the HDTV while Gary, Allison Whitney, and Britney Spears have a food fight. Segments #MAD News - (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Zhu Racer (Movie Parody of Speed Racer and Quest For Zhu) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #The Not-So-Great Pyramid (Animated by M. Wartella) #Tiana's Palace (Movie Parody of The Princess and the Frog) (Ad Parodies Segment) #A brick drops on a man's head. (Cartoon) #Kool-Whip (Parody of Kool-Aid and Cool Whip) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginal - (Animated Marginal Segment) #Police Kart (Video Game Parody of Mario Kart/Spoof on Police Car) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Wacky Packages (Animated by M. Wartella) #TV Guide Week (TV Parody of TV Guide and Nintendo Week) #Credits #5-second cartoon (from Kool-Whip) Kool-Whip Guy bursts through the Great Wall of China, causing it to collapse. Trivia * Voices * Category:Blog posts